Impact Wrestling Knockouts Championship
TNA Knockouts Title 1.jpg TNA Knockouts Title 2.png GFW Impact Knockouts Championship.png Impact_Knockouts_2018.png Impact Knockouts Title 2020.jpg|2020 Version The Impact Wrestling Knockouts Championship (fromally the TNA Knockouts Championship) is a women's world championship owned by the Impact Wrestling promotion. It is primarily contested for in Impact's women's division, known as the Knockouts. It debuted on at TNA Bound for Glory 2007 under the name the "TNA Womens World Championship"; it was renamed the TNA Knockouts Championship in 2008. It is currently the only female championship on Impact. It had been complimented by the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship, which was introduced at TNA No Surrender 2009 on September 20, 2009,but was deactivated in 2013. TNA first announced in early September 2007 through their TNA Mobile service that they planned to start an official women's division and debut a women's title soon. Later that month, TNA began to promote a 10 knockout gauntlet match to be held on October 14, 2007 at TNA's Bound for Glory PPV event to crown the first-ever TNA Women's Champion. At the event, Gail Kim defeated Ms. Brooks, Christy Hemme, Awesome Kong, Roxxi Laveaux, Talia Madison, Shelly Martinez, Jackie Moore, ODB, and Angel Williams to become the first champion. The championship was renamed in 2008 to the TNA Knockouts Championship. Title Lineage TV Air Dates used where appropriate TNA Knockouts Championship * Gail Kim: October 14, 2007 - TNA Bound for Glory 2007 * Awesome Kong: January 10, 2008 - TNA Impact * Taylor Wilde: July 10, 2008 - TNA Impact * Awesome Kong 2: October 23, 2008 - TNA Impact * Angelina Love: April 19, 2009 - TNA Lockdown 2009 * Tara: July 9, 2009 - TNA Impact * Angelina Love 2: July 19, 2009 - TNA Victory Road 2009 * ODB: August 16, 2009 - TNA Hard Justice 2009 Vacated — August 27, 2009 * ODB 2: September 20, 2009 - TNA No Surrender 2009 * Tara 2: December 20, 2009 - TNA Final Resolution 2009 * ODB 3: January 4, 2010 - TNA Impact * Tara 3: January 17, 2010 - TNA Genesis 2010 * Angelina Love 3: April 5, 2010 - TNA Impact * Madison Rayne: April 18, 2010 - TNA LockDown 2010 * Angelina Love 4: July 11, 2010 - TNA Victory Road 2010 * Madison Rayne 2: July 22, 2010 - TNA Impact * Angelina Love 5: August 12, 2010 - TNA Impact!: The Whole F'n Show * Tara 4: October 10, 2010 - TNA Bound for Glory 2010 * Madison Rayne 3: October 14, 2010 - TNA Impact * Mickie James: April 17, 2011 - TNA LockDown 2011 * Winter: August 7, 2011 - TNA Hardcore Justice 2011 * Mickie James 2: September 1, 2011 - Impact Wrestling * Winter 2: September 11, 2011 - TNA No Surrender 2011 * Velvet Sky: October 16, 2011 - TNA Bound for Glory 2011 * Gail Kim 2: November 13, 2011 - TNA Turning Point 2011 * Miss Tessmacher: June 10, 2012 - TNA Slammiversary 2012 * Madison Rayne 4: August 12, 2012 - TNA Hardcore Justice 2012 * Miss Tessmacher 2: August 16, 2012 - Impact Wrestling * Tara 5: October 14, 2012 - TNA Bound for Glory 2012 * Velvet Sky 2: February 21, 2013 - Impact Wrestling * Mickie James 3: May 23, 2013 - Impact Wrestling * ODB 4: September 19, 2013 - Impact Wrestling * Gail Kim 3: October 20, 2013 - TNA Bound for Glory 2013 * Madison Rayne 5: January 16, 2014 - Impact Wrestling: Genesis 2014 * Angelina Love 6: April 27, 2014 - TNA Sacrifice 2014 * Gail Kim 4: July 3, 2014 -Impact Wrestling * Havok: October 1, 2014 - Impact Wrestling * Taryn Terrell: November 19, 2014 - Impact Wrestling * Brooke Tessmacher 3: July 15 2015 - Impact Wrestling * Gail Kim 5: September 16, 2015 - Impact Wrestling * Jade: April 5, 2016 - Impact Wrestling * Sienna: June 12, 2016 - TNA Slammiversary 2016 * Allie: August 25 2016 - Impact Wrestling * Maria Kanellis: September 1 2016 - Impact Wrestling * Gail Kim 6: October 2, 2016 - TNA Bound for Glory 2016 VACATED - October 9, 2016 * Rosemary: December 1 2016 - Impact Wrestling Impact Wrestling Knockouts Championship * Sienna 2 - July 2, 2017 - Impact Wrestling Slammiversary 2017 * Gail Kim 7: November 5 2017 Impact Wrestling Bound For Glory 2017 VACATED - November 16 2017 - Gail Kim Retired as Champion * Laurel Van Ness - December 14 2017 - Impact Wrestling * Allie (2) - March 8 2018 - Impact Wrestling: Crossroads * Su Yung - May 31 2018 - Impact Wrestling: Under Pressure * Tessa Blanchard - August 30, 2018 - Impact Wrestling: Redefined * Taya Valkyrie - January 7 2019 - Impact Wrestling Homecoming * Jordynne Grace - February 11 2020 - Impact Wrestling See Also Total Nonstop Action / Impact Wrestling, TNA Championships